Truths untold
by DarkDragonDreamer
Summary: (YouxHiei, This is the newer version. I changed the plot so I have slightly fixed it to suit this new journey. Re-posting so people can review and compare if they wish) How you came to be friends with the Spirit detectives and the journey that you go on together, the good the bad and the ugly. (rated to be safe. I own nothing but my insane mind)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my lovelies!**

Sorry it has been a long time since my last post!

I would like to thank everyone for the support given with the other version and hope that you like this version.

It has been awhile since I have posted due to family issues.

I am trying to write more but please be patient.

(more info on the family issues are on my profile)

Thanks, on to the story now.

**Chap one**

'Why?' you couldn't stop repeating to yourself.

'Why me? What did I do to deserve this? All I did was love him, and he threw that in my face'

You were sad, angry and you just wanted to disappear.

It was about midnight and you were using the moonlight to guide you through the forest you were walking through.

You heart and your head hurt.

In fact, your whole body did.

When you had seen him with her that very morning, kissing and cuddling, you just turned and ran.

You ran hard, you ran fast, and then, when you could run no more, you walked, and eventually wound up here in this forest.

You couldn't take it, not again.

You had only gotten back on your feet to be knocked back down again.

This time you weren't sure you wanted to get back up.

You were hurting, badly.

You just wanted to wallow in you self-pity and be left alone.

After another 25 mins of walking, your legs gave out from underneath you.

You didn't even try to stop yourself.

You collapsed, your legs bent by your body, tears staining your face although they had dried up long ago.

You hung your head and gripped the ground under your hands.

You slowly pushed yourself up against a tree, leaning your back against it and hiding your face behind your hands.

That is how you were found the next morning after a night of sleeplessness and turning thoughts.

You heard their voices before you saw them.

"The old bat said someone crossed the perimeter last night" one male said

"So why didn't she wake us to investigate?" another male asked in surprised anger.

"Something about whomever it was not being a threat and that all she felt was sadness from them. She said she felt it best to let them be" the first male replied

"I see" said a different male's voice

You heard footsteps, but didn't bother to look up.

"Hey" said the first male again "You ok?"

You didn't move, but felt those traitorous tears sting your eyes.

"Can we help you?" The third voice asked, it was soft and kind, it made you look up.

Shock crossed their features as you did; you knew you look like crap.

One had red hair and shockingly green eyes, another had slicked back hair and deep brown eyes, the last had ginger hair.

"Just leave me be" you said, and looked back down.

"Well, we would, but the owner of this property asked us to see to you" The first male spoke, the one with the brown eyes.

"I didn't mean to trespass" you said and slowly tried to stand, only to fall down again "Darn it" you cussed softly and used the tree to support you as you finally managed to stand.

"Tell the owner I am sorry, and I will be on my way" you tell them and slowly start to walk off.

"Wait" the ginger haired man aid "Please, let me help you miss"

It was the look he gave you.

That look of complete trust and concern, no pity, no anger.

A look of simply wanting to help you.

You let him take your arm gently.

"(y/n)" you say.

"Pardon?" he asked confused

"(y/n), as opposed to miss" you say still looking down.

"Nice to meet you (y/n)" he smiles as he helps you walk, leaving the others behind "I am Kazuma Kuwabara, the red head back there was Shuichi, the other was Yusuke"

"Thanks for helping me" you say softly, glad that he hadn't asked what had happened.

"Anything for a pretty lady in distress" he smiled, the way he said it wasn't an insult, far from it, it was almost joking, teasing in a way.

It made you smile a little.

"So where are we heading pretty lady?" He asked with a small cheeky smile.

"To food, I hope" you say with a small smile and he chuckled

"You wish is my command" he said as he lead you to a loooong stair case.

You didn't know he was a psychic, and that he could feel your emotions.

You were just happy to have someone willing to help and not ask questions.

He seemed like a nice guy, a gentleman in fact.

You stopped part way up the stairs, you weren't even a third of the way up and you were finding it hard to breathe...

It wasn't that you were unfit; it was because you were hungry and had used so much energy running yesterday.

He noticed, and looked at you.

"What?" You asked at his blank look

"Want me to give you a piggy back?" he asked

"I haven't had a piggy back since I was a child" you told him, a small smile once again gracing your lips.

"Is that a yes?" he asked amused

"That's a hell yes" you giggle, as he bends down so you can climb on.

Before you know it you have reached the top and were standing on a porch of a temple.

"Wow" you say as he lets you down.

"...?"

"Even if I wasn't tired I highly doubt that I could get up those stairs _that_ quick" you admit.

"I trained on those stairs everyday for a few years" he informed you

"Why?" you couldn't help but ask

"To get stronger and faster" the duh was implied in his voice and on his face.

"Oh" was your great come back

"Come" he said as he opened a door and entered the temple.

You followed and he led you to the kitchen.

"Hello my sweet Yukina" He said to the lady standing at the counter.

She turned and you held in a gasp.

She was beautiful; she had long aqua hair, but her eyes, the most startling eyes you had ever seen is what made hold back the gasp.

They were... beautiful, captivating, they were beyond words.

They were a deep crimson, but they shone and reflected the light that hit them.

She was short, but you didn't see her that way, she had this air surrounding her, that made you feel welcomed but yet you knew not to upset her.

"Kazuma" she smiled and you smiled even though it wasn't directed at you, "It is good to see you."

Her soft voice caressed you ears.

"Yukina, my darling, this is (y/n), she will be joining us for breakfast" he turned to you "(Y/n) this is Yukina, she is ne of the best cooks I have met"

"Hello Yukina" you smiled

"Hello (y/n), It is nice to meet you. Breakfast is just being started. I will call everyone once it is ready. Can I get you a tea or coffee while you wait?" she spoke softly, and caringly.

"I would love a hot chocolate if you have any" you say, a little self conscious, but you could really go some chocolate right about now.

Yukina gives you a knowing look but only says "Sure. I'll bring it to you when you are ready"

"Thanks" you smile

"Let's go into the lounge and get out of Yukina's way" Kazuma tells you.

You follow him on a short tour (He showed you the bathroom, which you freshened up in etc.) ending with the lounge.

You see the two men from before 'Yusuke and Shuichi' you think to yourself.

'But Spikes on the window seat is new'

"(y/n), this is Kurama and Yusuke, I mentioned them earlier" you nod "Shrimp over there is Hiei"

You couldn't help it you giggle "And here I thought it was Spikes"

Kurama hides his face behind his hand while Yusuke and he laugh.

Hiei glared at you but you were used to glares and ignored it.

"It's nice to meet you" you smile at the two on the couch before you.

"Likewise" Kurama replies while Yusuke just nods.

"So why were you in the forest?" Kurama asks.

You sigh and are saved from answering as Yukina enters and places your drink on the table; you note the she also has a pot of tea for the others.

You thank her and she leaves.

"So" green eyes points out "You didn't answer the question"

You raise an eyebrow at him "And why should I?" you counter

Yusuke and Kuwabara smile.

"It is only polite" he responds

"So is not asking questions like that of someone you have only just met" you throw back with a devilish smile.

You are enjoying the banter.

He raises his eyebrows at you and then says "But we did find you, so it is only appropriate for you to tell us while you where there"

"I ran" was all you said.

"From?" Yusuke asks

You smile sadly and say "Nothing and no one of importance" 'Anymore' you add in your mind

"But you still ran" Kurama once again points out.

"You don't like not having all the answers do you" you say staring him down

He goes to open his mouth but you interrupt before he can reply.

"Just because you want to know something about someone, doesn't mean you have to"

"I am curious is all" he says slightly taken aback.

You can tell the others are enjoying this, but you do not break your stare down.

"Curious huh...? Well, why don't I throw questions at you and see how you like it? Oh... Wait..., I can already tell you won't like that. So why should I put up with it? I am a stranger in this house and you are being rude and nosey"

Yusuke and Kuwabara are flat out laughing now.

Kurama doesn't reply but watches you closely.

"Who are you?" he says softly

"I am (your full name)" you say with a small smile

"I didn't mean that" he says slightly flustered

"I know" you smile amused.

"I like you already" Yusuke says

"Pity, I don't know what I think of you yet" was your serious reply.

He looked deflated and even Kurama smiled at that.

You finish your drink and stand and head into the kitchen, you feel them follow but say nothing about it.

"Yukina that was delicious, thank-you. Can I help with anything?"

"I am glad you liked it. There is no need for you to help" she smiled

You shrug and say "I am used to cooking, I really don't mind and would rather help then sit around doing nothing" you admit

"Can you cook?" Yusuke says sarcastically, trying to insult, but you just smile.

"Ever been to 'The Food Shack' for dinner?" you ask

"Yeah, that's our favourite place" he says "The steak is the best in town"

"Thanks, but I don't work there anymore so it won't be" you smile and wait as reality hits them all.

"You are the chief?" he asks

"No, I was, up until yesterday" you say and turn back to Yukina "What do you want me to do?"

Once you two had finished cooking you set the table and call the boy's in.

Even Hiei's eyes widen at the spread you and Yukina had made.

Then an old lady walks in and smiles at you.

"Hello, I am (y/n)"

"I am Genkai" she nods

You smile and take the seat that Kazuma holds for you after he had done the same for Yukina.

"Thanks" you smile at him; he nods and sits besides Yukina.

You wait until the guys have served themselves before you get what you want.

It is such a large buffet that you can't help but wonder if there will be waste.

After a little while, you realise that there won't be.

These boys could eat.

"So, what did you cook?" Yusuke asks you.

You smile as Yukina answers for you.

"Basically everything, she only let me do little things to help." She then looks at you "Thank-you. It is nice to have a break"

"You're welcome but honestly, I can't help but take charge of a kitchen... It's a bad habit" you smile at each other.

You are already thinking of her and Kazuma as friends, something that normally takes a few meetings for you to do.

When everything was finally finished you help Yukina clear the table.

She goes to wash up but you stop her.

""No" you say

"No?" She is confused

"You are not to wash. I will, you go and sit with your friends" you smile and take over the tedious job of washing up.

It took awhile, but when you were finally done you go to enter the lounge but stop.

"You fool" none other then Hiei says "Inviting a stranger in. What were you thinking! That's right; you don't know how to think"

You step out and stand in front of Kuwabara before he can respond.

"Back of Spikes" you growl.

Everyone looks at you like your crazy, but you won't back down.

"Stay out of this" he growls

"What, can't handle a argument with a girl?" you snap

"What?" He growls again

"You heard me" you throw back

You feel a hand on your shoulder and look over quickly to see it is Kurama.

"What do you want?" you ask, your gaze going back to Hiei's

"I want to advise you this isn't a wise choice to make"

"Maybe, maybe not. But it is _my_ choice" you say back and he takes his hand away.

You watch Hiei for a moment then say "You know its jerks like you that give all males a bad name. You should feel lucky that there are guys like Kazuma here that give you such an outstanding rep that it almost makes up for the asses like you. Grow up, get over yourself and get a life while you're at it."

You can hear the others trying to contain their laughter but you can't stop now.

It is hard to turn off once you start.

"You know, Just an after thought, but, maybe I can get why you're such a dick, I mean, anyone that short with that hair has to have a lot of baggage" you say as you touch the tip of a spike, only to jump into a back flip a moment later as he tries to catch your hand.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" You smile

Hiei just growls in response.

You stare each other down

"Um, (y/n)?" Kuwabara tries to get your attention "How did you do that?"

"Gymnastics', I've been doing it since I was little. Hard to stop doing something you love" You say, turning to look at him, but keeping Hiei in your line of sight in case he tries something again.

"You made that look so easy and graceful" he tells you smiling

"It's not that hard when you know what to do" you tell him with a smile.

You see Hiei move out of the corner of your eye and step back only to find he countered in a move you didn't see and now he has a sword at your neck.

Everyone goes silent looking back and forth between the two of you.

You know it's a real sword as you can feel the small nick it has already made in your neck.

"So, you don't like what I had to say Spike" you say, you know your pushing it now, but you are sick of guys trying to control you.

He growls.

"Don't expect me to apologise, kill me if you will, but I will not show weakness by apologising for something I meant"

He looks at you strangely then disappears.

You stand there for a moment and then sigh

"Anyone care to tell me what that was all about?"

Everyone is silent.

"I guess that's my cue to leave" you say.

"Yukina, it was a pleasure to meet and cook with you. Yusuke," you nod at him and then the red head "Kurama."

You turn to the tall ginger haired man "Thank you for everything. I am sorry if I have bothered your little friend. That was rude of me. It was nice meeting you and I do hope to bump into you again some time" you go to walk out but are stopped by three words that Kuwabara says.

"Leave to where?"

You turn and stare at him.

'How the hell?' you think 'I know I never said I didn't have a place to go!'

"Explain" you demand.

He just shrugs "It's something I have always been able to do... I kinda... pick up on what people feel... when you said leave, a wave of loneliness and bitterness washed over you. I took a gamble on what the reason was and turns out I was right"

"I see" you say softly. "Well, you are correct, but don't worry, I have money and am sure there is somewhere with a vacant room around here"

"Nonsense" Genkai's voice says from behind you as she finally speaks after observing everything that had happened. "You can stay here as long as you like if you cook for me like that now and then"

You smile "I think I would like that"

"Do you have anything you need to get?" she asks

"My car" you smile "It has all my stuff in it. I was that angry yesterday that I left it in the parking lot"

"Well, Welcome home" she smiled before lighting a smoke and disappearing.

"That was unexpected" you say aloud to no one.

"I am glad you are staying" Yukina says from behind you.

You turn and smile at her "So, I guess I should go and get my car"

It was a statement but she nodded anyway.

Sighing you pat your pockets to make sure you have your keys still and then head out with out another word.

When you hit the stairs you feel eyes on you, turning you see the four guys standing there.

You raise an eyebrow at them and wait a moment for one of them to speak.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Yusuke asks

"I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. But if you feel you must, then go for it. Just note that I only have room for myself and one other in my car right now" You inform them before continuing your journey.

You knew if you said no flat out they would most likely try to con you into letting them come, not that you felt that was a bad thing, as you had a feeling that he'd be waiting at your car...

"Why am I always right?" you whisper to yourself when you hit the parking lot off the park you were meant to meet at yesterday...

You were supposed to be meeting him, before moving in with him.

Hence why you have no place to go.

You had packed everything into your car, you were lucky that you knew the land lord, so you had told him about your moving before you packed... he had already got someone to move in, unfortunately for you.

You had stopped at the edge of the park.

There he was sitting on the hood of you car.

You couldn't help your eyes from running over him, His short blonde hair, and his stunning blue eyes. Not to mention his muscles, Oh his muscles. And the black singlet he wore showed them nicely. You always had a thing for the 'bad guy'. Shaking your head you concentrate on the task at hand.

"Wait here" you told the guys, who indeed had followed you.

"What do you want?" you growl at him as you approach.

"Hello to you to. What's with the attitude?" he asks

"What's with the kissing other girls?" you growl back

He doesn't reply but doesn't look guilty either.

"Just get off my car and stay out of my life" you say calmly as you go to walk around him but he stops you.

You step back from him quickly.

He gives you a hurt look "Don't be like that!" he growls

"Then don't ever try to touch me" comes your quick reply.

He walks towards you and you know that yo need to get out of there fast, so you walk back a few steps quickly, glad you are wearing loose pants.

He watches you closely and you know you needed a distraction.

"You know what?" you start as you continue to back up, reaching into your pocket "You can get lost for all I care anymore"

Pulling your hand out you show him the commitment ring he gave you when he had asked you to move in with him you throw it at him saying ""Keep your empty promises and your job, I can do better"

As he bands to pick the ring up, you run and jump.

You execute a perfect gainer over him and then slide over the bonnet of you car landing on the driver's side, you unlock the door, but before you can open it he is besides you, pushing you into the door.

You move the keys in your hand, so one of the keys is between your middle and ring finger; turning quickly you punch him in the stomach, then open the door and get in.

You screech out of the car park in a puff of smoke (and barley miss running him over) and stop a few corners away.

Looking at your hand you can see why it hurts so badly, the keys cut you open when you had punched him, but at least it gave you the time to get away.

You shake you hand to trying to get rid of the pain, before closing it into a fist.

You looked up and saw the guys walking towards your car in the rear-view mirror.

Getting out you open the boot, dug around a bit and then pulled out the first aid kit, closing the boot lid you hop up and sit down on it as they reach you.

"(Y/n)?" Yusuke asks

You look up to see concern on their faces, well except for Hiei, he looks bored.

You look back down and open the kit to pull out the disinfectant; you place your hand between your knees and open your hand as you pour.

You look up when a hand takes the bottle from you, and you see that Yusuke is the one that has stepped in to help.

You smile and release your hold of the bottle and let him bandage you up.

"Who was that?" He asks when he finishes.

You sigh "My ex."

"Hn" Hiei pipes up.

"You got something to say Spikes?" You growl

"Hn" was the only reply.

"Twenty bucks for the one who can guess what Spikes favourite word is" You say as you get up and put the first aid kit back into your boot, Kuwabara and Yusuke laughing.

"So who's riding with me?" you ask as you opened your door and look back at them

"I will" Kuwabara speaks up and gets in

You drive off leaving the other three standing there.

You know that Kazuma will want questions, so you speak up before he can ask any "Look, I know you and Kurama, and probably Yusuke have questions. But I would rather wait till we get back..." You pause for a moment, no where near used to the idea of it being... "Home"

"That's ok" He replies

"I just don't want to have to repeat myself"

"I understand that" he smiled "So... What are you going to do now?"

"No idea. Find a new job that much I know... But there is no rush. I have money. So that's no issue, but..." You trail off and he leaves you to your thoughts.

'At least now I know the truth' you think to yourself.

You get lost in thoughts of what you want to do now and still have no definitive answer when you pull up at the bottom of the stairs.

"This is _not_ going to be fun" you sigh looking back and forth between you car and the stairs laid out before you.

You grab a load out of the boot and start walking.

You get to the top and Kuwabara is right behind you.

"You take these to your room, I'll bring the rest up for you" he smiled

"You sure?" you ask, feeling bad that he is offering to do all the hard work. "I mean, I don't even know where my room is"

"I'll show you" Yukina says from behind you.

"That settles it" the ginger haired man says, before you can even speak "You take the stuff to the room, I'll bring it up"

With that he places the box down and heads back down for another load.

As you follow Yukina to your room you mutter "I don't think I will ever get used to those stairs"

"Why don't you think I leave here so rarely" Yukina giggled and you smiled

"I can understand that."

You head out to grab another load and run into Yusuke on the way, he drags you to your room saying, 'you unpack, I'll bring it in.'

Kurama even helps him and before you know it your room is full of empty boxes and it is looking very... you.

You smile to yourself, happy with your work.

You sit down on the bed and stretch, sore after moving everything around and unpacking.

Out of the corner of your eyes you see the box of stuff you no longer wanted, standing up you decide to take it out and then finally get around to answering their questions.

You place the box by the front door.

"What's that?" Yusuke asks

"Stuff I want to be rid of" you answer truthfully.

Keiko (whom you had met earlier), goes over to the box as you flop down on the couch she had just vacated.

"Um... (y/n)?" She said looking at you "You really wanna get rid of this stuff?"

"Yup" you answer, your eyes never leaving the T.V.

"But, this stuff is valuable" she protests

"You want it, keep it. It has no value to me" you tell her honestly, eyes still glued to the screen.

No one says anything.

After a few seconds of silence "If you want an explanation, all I'll say is looking at it, even just thinking of it makes me think of that ass hole" you finally tear your eyes away from the TV. and look at Keiko.

"I meant it, if you want any of it, take it. I would rather it go to someone that wants it then throw it all into the trash, cause that's where it's heading" you say

"Why" Kuwabara asks you

You look at him and sigh. "I don't want it any more, isn't that enough of a reason?"

"No" there was harshness in Hiei's voice, but you sensed curiosity too.

"Hiei" you started "You don't want to know, or even care. Why explain something that almost no-one but me cares about? It's not like you'll be the one losing sleep over it. I-" You stop you're self from giving too much away.

"I just want to ensure that no danger finds its way into this house" he states, still looking out the window.

"Danger" you snort, almost amused, but to upset to really be "No, Danger isn't what haunts me... Danger isn't part ofit... I was lied to, made a fool of... The only person, who is of any danger here, is me. Most of you wanted to know what happened to make me run... well here ya go" You had started to get sarcastic, but taking a deep breath you slowly let it out.

Keeping your eyes closed, you continue. "The guy from the park today, my ex..." you shake your head at your own idiocy "... Yesterday I saw him in the very same park... with another woman... His so called ex to be exact... They were all over each other. So I took off." You kept your eyes closed even when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"(y/n)" Yukina whispers softly as she pulls you into a hug

Embracing her softly you add loud enough for the others to hear "What's worse, is my last ex did the same thing... well worse actually, I caught him in bed with my ex best friend"

"Oh (y/n)" she whispers.

You are trying hard not to cry, you hate crying in front of people.

You pull back and look at her giving a small smile, glad that no tears have fallen even though they are still threatening to.

"Don't worry Yukina, I'm fine. It's my own fault for not seeing it sooner" You turn and disappear into your room for awhile.

You had just come out of the shower and were tying your robe when a knock came at your door.

"Who is it?" you ask cautiously

"Genkai" was the reply.

Unlocking the door you invite her in.

"Thanks for asking me to stay." You start but she waves her hand silencing you.

"It's fine. And you don't need to worry about rent. Just chip in for food and rates." She smiled "Oh, and cook now and then" she added with a smile

Smiling you reply "With the deal you are giving me, I'd cook every meal... but then again, Cooking is something I enjoy so it wouldn't take much to convince me"

She smiled and then looked at you and you knew right away she had another reason for coming to talk.

"Would you join me on the porch for some tea?" ok, you were not expecting that.

"Sure" you say truly smiling.

You change into jeans and a shirt before Genkai leads you to the porch and sits at a table that already has two cups and a pot of tea on it.

You smile softly as you sit "So, you knew I would join you?"

"Something like that" she replies pouring tea for the both of you.

You sit in silence for a few moments before she speaks "I assume you have no family close by"

"I have no family left" you admit softly "my family is dead, so, Lets just say I have no where to go and leave it at that"

"How did they pass?" she asked gently

"My father was police officer who was shot in the line of duty. All I know is that he was trying to stop a gang... A gang of rapists. One of them shot him when they found out he was the cop who had saved one of the girls they had kidnapped"

You stop and take a sip of tea before you continue "My mother was killed as a result of a hit and run. She didn't stand a chance; it was a truck that hit her"

The old lady looks at you in sympathy before saying "That must have been hard"

"Yeah, it was, but at least I was old enough to look after myself and not be handed over to the state" you admit "I feel bad for all those who are herded into orphanages through no fault of their own."

You sit there talking about nothing in particular until dinner was ready.

You learnt a lot from her about the guys and their habits.

You even witnessed Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting when you went into the house.

Watching them made you laugh.

They were throwing insults back and forth while trying to choke each other.

You looked at Genkai amused and she just sighed "The dimwits always do this; I did try to warn you"

"It's ok" you smile "Watching apes fight can be amusing" you tell her as you both continue to the kitchen.

You heard a few choice insults thrown at you but you just laugh them off.

"Dinner" Yukina called out in her soft voice, brining the rest of the group into the room instantly.

You look at each other and smile.

"Looks like you have a bunch of kids to deal with on a daily basis" you said to Yukina knowing from the silence behind you that they were listening "Don't worry, I'll punish them if they are naughty"

Yukina giggles as you both start to place the food on the table.

"Hey, Yukina?"

"Yes (y/n)?" she stops on the way back to the counter to look at you

"Tomorrow you have the day off. I will prepare the days meals" You smile.

"But you just got here. You haven't settled in yet" she opposed

"Rubbish. Besides, cooking will help this feel like what it is" you smile at her confused look

"Home" you state as you place the dish in your hands on the table a small smile dancing on your lips.

After the food is finished and just before the boys get up to leave you stand up and say "Wait a minute."

They all turn to look at you; well Hiei glares while the others stare. "Don't look at me like that. I have a warning. I will be in here a lot tomorrow, and I can get rather... _territorial_ with kitchens. So I am asking that you stay out of my way. I am not saying that you can't use the fridge, but I am saying that after breakfast I will put snacks on the table, so you have no reason to enter my side of the kitchen. Got it?"

"Yes" Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara say before leaving

"Hiei?"

He turns and glares at you.

"You don't answer me" you state

"Hn"

"I am going to take that as a yes. Now get out of here and let me clean. It's a mess in here and I hate messes" you shoo him out with your hands, receiving another glare, but he does leave.

Once again you return to the living room after cleaning up.

You walk in to find 'the dimwits' (As Genkai dubbed them) on the floor fighting.

The compromising position you found them in had you smiling and before you could stop your self, you gave them a mock glare "Boys! Please, do you mind? There is a time and place for that, and I can assure you, in a lounge room in front of others in not the time nor the place!" you smile at there red faces and walk off waving over your shoulder "Night all"

You giggle all the way to your room, listening to the indignant replies that followed you along the way.

You closed your eyes and think over everything that had happened, shocked at yourself that you so quickly agreed to stay.

You couldn't explain it, but somehow you felt that you belonged here.

You felt that you were finally home, even though it still felt strange to call it that.

After having a shower and lying in bed for what felt like hours, you finally gave up on sleep and grabbed a few things before going and sitting in the dark lounge.

You pulled out your acoustic guitar and strummed a few chords, after you were satisfied that it was tuned properly, you started to play.

You just strummed the first few songs, and then, feeling worried that you would wake the household up, you moved outside.

You walked a few meters into the forest and sat against a tree.

You played a few of your favourite slow songs plus a couple of faster ones.

You got lost in the music, and before you knew it, you were actually trying to sing the songs, which, with you, made a huge difference.

It was starting to get lighter by the time you decided to head inside to start cooking.

You stood up and dusted yourself off, as you walked away; you missed the eyes watching your every move.

You clean up and change before starting to prepare the first meal of the day.

When everything is done you start cleaning up, you'd been using the oven to keep everything warm, so you weren't worried about anything going cold.

Yukina enters as you finish the last of the washing up.

"Good morning" she greets you cheerfully

"Morning" you reply

"Did you sleep well?" she asks as she starts setting the table and grabs herself a coffee from the pot you had been refilling all morning.

"Not at all, but I am all jacked up on caffeine, so don't worry" You smile.

You have just sat at the table after grabbing a fresh coffee when the boy's and Genkai enter.

"You sure you should be having that much caffeine?" Yukina asks concerned.

"Don't worry, I live on caffeine. It is what helped get me through all those long nights at 'The Shack'" you tell her, using the common nickname the staff and customers used for the restaurant.

"So you're caffeine junky?" Yusuke – who else would say that?

"Not really, I hate the stuff honestly, but it keeps me awake and is much cheaper then energy drinks" you admit to him "Enjoy breakfast. I'll be back soon" you say downing the last of your coffee as you walk to the sink and place the cup down.

"You won't be joining us?" Kurama questions

"No. I ate as I cooked" You tell him, before walking into the lounge and turning on the news.

Once you'd checked the weather (Sunny all day), you went back in, standing in the door way you watched them interact.

It was rather entertaining, and informative.

You found out that Kazuma liked slightly sweet things, but not too sweet, that Yusuke (although he probably wouldn't admit it) liked fruit salad and plain pancakes with butter and jam (you noted that you would have to make him small pancakes and get some cream for him too add as well).

Yukina wasn't fussy, and had a bit of everything, but she did like her green tea, Kurama liked the fruit salad as well, but you noticed that he really seemed to enjoy the waffles.

Genkai, much like Yukina, liked everything and enjoyed it with a glass of water and a pot of earl grey tea.

Which left Hiei... He seemed cautious of everything, but did try the whole spread.

He even looked up at you at one time and gave you a nod, you smiled and nodded back not sure if the nod was thanks, or that the food was ok... either way you didn't care, if he wasn't glaring that would make your time here easier to bare.

You walked forwards and grabbed the last choc chip pancake and went and sat on the counter watching them.

They didn't seem to want to say much so you sat in the relative silence with them.

Once they had finished eating you started to clean the empty plates up, taking them to the sink and washing each load as you took it.

Yukina dried up and packed away for you.

When there was nothing on the table you turned and said "Ok, everybody out. I will have snacks on the table in about, let's say an hour. As I said last night you can come to the fridge, no further. Oh, and if you hear any cuss words, don't worry I am fine" you smiled as you started to pull ingredients out of the pantry.

You heard them leave, and you started humming to yourself.

You marinated some steak and left some plain, as well as using the leftover marinate to cover the slow roasted chicken you were doing with roast veggies for tea.

After that you put out some snacks for the guys, and then made shish kebabs, potato salad, coleslaw, salad, and even a pasta salad, and you had sausages, steak, plus the shish kebabs and lamb cutlets as well.

You smile to yourself when you had finally finished, you were happy with the spread you had thrown together.

What made you happier though is that you had found what you needed to make your hot and spicy sauce.

Altogether you were in a good mood.

Looking over at the table, you notice that almost all the snacks were gone.

They had done as you requested, and you went to find them to say thanks.

You found them training, not wanting to interrupt, you sat and watched them.

They were good, well Yusuke and Kuwabara could be reckless, but they were good none-the-less.

After about ten minutes Genkai came over to you.

"(y/n)? Would you help me with Kuwabara and the dimwit?" she asked

"I heard that old lady!" Yusuke screamed but you both ignored him

"How could I help you?" you are rather confused

Genkai lights a smoke before answering "As you can see they can fight well enough, but I want them to learn how to jump better"

"So you want me to teach them gymnastics'?" you say catching on, (this was one of the many things you had spoken about over the pot of tea)

"Yes. If you would" She looks at you to await your answer.

Watching them you turn to her "I don't know if they'll even listen, let alone be able to learn anything, but, for you, I will try"

"Then you will start tomorrow before I train with them" with that she walked away

Sighing you knew you were going to have to pull out some of your old routines to impress them.

After watching for a few minutes you walk back into the temple and find Yukina sitting on the couch in the lounge looking at her necklace.

You sat down besides her.

"Are you ok Yukina?" you ask softly

"I'm just thinking about my brother" she tells you with a sad smile.

She then proceeded to tell you the story.

You felt sad hearing about it, you felt, sorrow and cold and a feeling of wanting to help her.

"I will help you if you want me to" you say smiling gently

"Thanks (y/n). I'd like that" She smiled

You stand and go into the kitchen after giving her a hug.

She comes in as you are pulling stuff out of the fridge.

"Can I help?" She offers

"Sure, you can start by placing a table cloth on the table out side. I'll start bringing everything out in a minute" you smile as she grabs a table cloth form a drawer and heads out.

Once everything had been taken out and set up you ask her to tell the others that you are starting to cook, as you light the BBQ.

Within minutes, the boys are there and so is Shizuru and Keiko, Genkai had told you about Shizuru so you were not surprised to see her, but you were glad that you had made more then enough food.

Once you had finished you take a seat at the table between Genkai and Yukina.

You watch as everyone digs in and serve yourself.

You pull out the spicy sauce you had made and drown your steak in it.

Everyone looks at you.

"What?" you ask

"You gunna share that?" Yusuke asks

"If you think you can handle it" you smile

He takes the bowl you had put it in and smells it

"What the hell?" he asks as he leans away from it while you laugh.

"It's my hot and spicy sauce" you inform him.

Pushing it away he says "oh hell no"

"Pussy" you mutter under your breath.

He hears you "What did you say?" He growls

You laugh stating "Pussy"

"I am not" he says irately "if you want to burn your mouth out then go ahead, but do not expect me to!'

"Like I said, pussy" you say taking a mouthful of steak and sauce.

They watch you like they are expecting you to get up and run for water of something.

Once you swallow you shake your head "And here I thought you were all big strong men"

Genkai, Shizuru and Keiko are laughing, Yukina looks confused and the boys look disgruntled.

You ignore them and keep eating.

The Hiei shocks you, he reaches over and takes the bowl, dipping his finger in he tries some.

"Not bad" He states as he adds some to his food.

You raise an eyebrow in half shock, half amusement.

'So, Hiei likes hot and spicy foods' you note to yourself before you go back to eating.

The other three boys look at each other, then the bowl deciding to try it.

You laugh at their shocked and not amused expressions.

They all start going red, Yusuke tried to eat other food to cool his mouth, and Kurama and Kazuma down their glasses of water.

Smiling you go back to eating.

Once their mouths had cooled down Yusuke looks at you, "You find something funny (y/n)?"

"Yeah" you reply pausing to take a sip of water "you"

He looks like he was about to pound you when Keiko slaps him and says "Yusuke! You know you would laugh your head off it this was reversed so get over it and eat your lunch."

You barely refrain yourself from saying something that would make him mad again.

The rest of lunch goes quietly, that is until your phone rings.

You pull it out and look at the screen confused, it was a private number, so you didn't know how it was.

excusing yourself you walk away before answering "Hello?"

"Hey, where the hell are you I have been looking for you everywhere!" Your Ex's not-so-ex yells through the phone.

You hang up and it rings again, this time you don't say anything when you answer it.

"Did you just hang up on me?" she screeches

"Yeah, and I am going to again." you hang up as promised.

You walk back and sit down just before it rings again.

You are losing you temper.

"What?" You growl as you get up

"So" she starts "I bet you're all upset that you saw us ain't you bitch... I on the other hand couldn't be happier. I-"

You cut her off "you know what, I couldn't care less anymore, he's all yours bitch, If you want a cheater to be your man, then don't let me hold you back."

Once again you hang up.

Sitting down, you close your eyes and put your head on the table.

The phone rings again and you loose it.

You get up answering it as you do.

"Listen up and listen good" you growl "you ever call me again; I will hunt you down like the dog you are. You got it? I don't like you, and I don't know how you got this number, but back the fuck off. If I still wanted that pathetic piece of crap, I would have him. But I guess I ain't as low as you are, to think that the only guy I can get is a cheating bastard. Oh, and I hope you like that commitment ring, cause I know he would have given it to you after I gave it back"

"Hey-"

You hang up, and rip the sim card out of the phone; you crush it in your hand, dropping the bits on the ground.

After a few deep breaths you turn to the table, you knew they were watching and listening but you don't care.

"Sorry about that. Ex's new girl trying to give me a piece of her mind" You say as you take a bite of the salad that's still on your plate.

"I guess you told her though huh?" Shizuru smiles

"You could say that" You manage to talk around your mouthful of food.

"There is no guessing about it" Yusuke laughed

Sighing you stand up "I'm going to check on dinner, and then I'm going to lay down for awhile. Please. Don't bother me"

You walk away, you really were upset by that call but you had been trying to stay strong.

You had finally pushed all the bad thoughts from your mind, and now they were back full force.

You check the chicken and then have a shower to try and calm down... in the end you end up lying in the bath.

You get out when the water gets cold and head into the kitchen to put the veggies in the oven.

While grabbing a drink from the fridge you hear someone behind you, turning quickly you find two someone's.

Yukina and Hiei.

They both look at you.

"Are you ok (y/n)?" Yukina asks

You shrug and walk away; you just don't want to talk about it.

You stay in your room, ignoring the knocks and questions that get thrown at you when you check on the food

You set the table up, and place everything out on the table.

Everyone walks in to see the spread and they look at you in awe.

"Enjoy" you say as you turn and walk away.

"Wait. Your not joining us?" Kurama asks concern coating his words.

"I won't be the best company tonight" Pausing you say not turning around, before continuing on your way.

Sitting on your bed you tell yourself it doesn't matter, that you are strong, that you will get through this and come out stronger, but it doesn't help, and within minutes of sitting down, those renegade tears start to flow and you bury your head in your pillow.

You awake sometime during the night, unsure why you have awoken.

Getting up, you change and crawl back into bed, this time under the covers.

And the dreams you dream that night, will never be far from your mind.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much love**

**DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap Two**

A week later, and you were just finishing up a lesson with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

They had watched you the day after Genkai asked you to train them, and they had been really impressed, now though, they were cursing you and the master, her for asking you to help them, and you for agreeing.

You headed straight for a shower and freshened up.

Exiting the bathroom you heard the boys yelling about something outside, so you quickly dressed and headed out to find out what was going on.

You walked out onto the porch where the noise was coming from to find Kuwabara and Urameshi standing face to face.

"I can take you down right now" Yusuke growled out.

"No way. I'd kick your ass" Kazuma threw back.

You saw Hiei and Kurama standing near by, Kurama looked amused, while Hiei looked annoyed.

"I will-" was all Yusuke got out before you pushed them apart and held them there by their shirts "Either of you dimwits care to explain what all the ruckus is about?" you asked calmly.

They didn't reply and you got a little annoyed.

"That's it" you growled out, causing them to stop glaring at each other and look at you in surprise "I don't care what petty little thing you are arguing over. It ends now. Both of you get downstairs and go through your routines"

They didn't move, so you showed them whose boss "That wasn't a request!"

They moved.

You watched them closely, and because you could you would call out telling them to do something again, and how to improve on it.

"You know, that could have ended badly for you" Kurama stated coming from the other end of the porch to stand besides you.

"They need to learn not everything comes down to them" was all you said as you walked down stairs and stopped them.

"You are both fools. How many times do we have to go over this? I will show you once more, and then you will stay here until you get in it right. Understood?" they didn't answer so you raised your voice "I said understood?"

"Yes ma'am" they replied and stepped back to watch you go through the routine flawlessly.

"Now, get it right, or you won't eat or sleep until you do!"

They gulped but kept quiet and went into the routine again.

Hiei and Kurama were both standing on the porch looking down at you.

"You're good" Kurama told you

"I know" you replied eyes never leaving your pupils "I have the awards to prove it if you really wish to see them"

You didn't get a reply and knew he hadn't like your reply, you turned around to face them "Look, I wasn't trying to be rude, but I know how good I have been and can be again. What others think about what I can do means little to me. I could have been the best and gone far, but I chose not to." He looked shocked

"That surprise you?" you smiled, and none to nicely "I suppose telling you that I could have gone to the Olympic's would surprise you too" you turned around to watch the dimwits, happy to see they hadn't stopped to listen to what you were saying.

As you stood there watching them, you sighed, you really hated having to get all bossy on them, but they left you no choice, and now you had been rude to Kurama too, something you needed to fix.

They would fight all the time and the only way you had gotten through to them, was by raising your voice and getting all attitude-y on them.

They were getting tired, but they had actually shown some improvement so you decided to let them go.

You walked inside and found Kurama reading in the lounge room.

"Hey" you said softly "You got a minute?"

"Sure" He said placing a bookmark in between the pages "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing. I just came to apologise. I didn't mean to sound so rude." You sighed and flopped down on the free couch.

"Then why did you?" He questioned

"Those two weren't listening. The only way I got through to them was to be demanding and... Well, bossy. Being rude to you was an unfortunate side effect of that." You admitted.

"Don't worry about it. I understand" He smiled "Have you thought of making compulsory punishment for when they disobey?"

"Yeah I have, but what can I do to a half demon and a guy with huge spirit awareness?" you ask.

"How do you know?" he is on edge now.

"Genkai and I had a chat." You state

"I see"

"I didn't say anything, because it changes nothing. You are all who you are, it makes no difference to me if you are human, demon or other" you say carefully, not wanting to upset him.

He smiles "I am glad that you are ok with it"

"Why wouldn't I be?" you ask

"Well, Hiei did try to harm you. And most humans aren't very accepting"

"He didn't hurt me though and I am not like most humans" You tell him with a smile

He smiles back as Genkai walks into the room.

"How is the training going?" She asks sitting besides you

"Fine. I wish they were easier to control though" you admit

"I have been thinking about that" she tells you with a smile, and you just know she has something up her sleeve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap three**

It had now been a month since you and Genkai had spoken, and you and Kurama had become a little closer, often getting into debates for the hell of it. You, Shizuru and Keiko are closer as well.

Yukina and yourself are getting along really well and often spend time together, whether it be while cooking or cleaning, you would sometimes just lay around in the sun together.

Yusuke and Kazuma had been listening to you and not playing up, so you had yet to use Genkai's method of punishment on them.

Smiling you think back on what she had told you "Yusuke can't live without seeing Keiko, so threaten him with not being able to see her for a week or so at a time, considering how close she is to you, he won't disobey you again. He will remember what it felt like leaving her when he was in Makai. If he knew that there was the possibility of being close enough to see her, but not being able to, well let's just say he would do anything to avoid that"

You smiled at her as she continued "And as for Kuwabara, threaten to take Eikichi away from him, he loves that cat so much he won't misbehave again."

You were sitting in you bed room strumming away, not playing anything, just keeping your hands busy.

You were alone right now, and weren't used to it, especially at night.

The girls had gone out to get a few things, and since you didn't need anything due to going shopping the day before you didn't bother going.

You had no idea where the boys had gone you just knew they were gone.

Sighing you put down the guitar and walked down the hall to the lounge room; you were standing there when you heard a growl from outside.

Without thinking you walked out onto the porch to be confronted by a big ugly lizard like demon.

It growled at you and jumped onto the porch, you flipped out of the way to avoid being crushed.

It came at you and you jumped over the railing and ran out to the clearing that the boy's usually trained in, hoping you could hold your own until someone got home to dispose of it.

You felt you pockets and groaned realising you left you phone inside, now you couldn't even call for help. "Not good" you mumbled to yourself, watching as the creature made its way over to you.

"You smell good enough to eat" it said after sniffing the air.

"Good luck with that" you growl, not sure where the words came from "If I go your coming with me ugly"

It growled at you in anger and charged. It was rather slow, so you easily dodged it.

_But for how long?_ That was the only question on your mind.

The demon tried lunging at you a few times, but it was just to slow, so it changed tactics.

It slowly circled you, but you made sure to turn with it, knowing that watching the guys train had taught you a few things that would now prove to be useful.

When it stepped towards you, you stepped back, trying to figure out how to kill it without a weapon.

There was nothing lying around you could try to use to your advantage, and you knew knocking it with a branch would do nothing.

_There has to be something I can use_ you think as your eyes land on the garden hose.

_It's worth a shot_ you think to yourself as you make a run for it, glad it had been unplugged from the tap and wound up, that would make this a little easier on you.

Turning to face the demon you think up a plan knowing you would have to try to tie it to something, and the only thing that made sense was a tree.

Sighing you took a run and bounced off one tree's trunk pushing up so you could land on a branch of the tree next to it (Parkour for those who are wondering and know what it is ^_^).

You waited until the demon was close and jumped over him, you threw one side of the hose to it's right while you ran left, while it was still turning to face you, but by the time it did you were holding both ends of the hose, and tying them to the tree, it growled as you ran around it winding the remainders of the hose around it and the tree, when you were done you tied the hose up again and hoped that it would be enough.

That's when you noticed its tail was swinging wildly, trying to reach you.

Stepping back to remain out of reach you feel someone behind you, turning your eyes widen.

There before you was a second lizard like thing.

_Major Crapage_ you think to yourself, knowing that your luck would run out soon unless help arrived in a hurry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap four**

The second demon lunged at you and you ran, sliding to a stop in the middle of the field, knowing it gave you more openings for escape if they were needed.

It walked towards you, its steps surer and deliberate.

_'Guys I need you'_ you thought to yourself as you took a few quick steps back when it started getting to close for comfort.

It jumped at you suddenly and you dodged to the side, rolling and standing to find Hiei standing on its back, his sword through its chest.

That's when you looked over to the other and noticed it was dead as well.

You watched as Hiei cleaned his sword and then disappeared inside as the rest of your friends climbed the stairs.

You had started getting closer to all of them, and had picked up on many little things about them.

Like how they all, though none admitted it, depend on Kuwabara...

Not for fights...

Yusuke relied on his best friend to help keep him calm, no one else could.

Kurama needed to assert his dominance and feel he was as smart as he knew he was...

You had picked up on Hiei's reasons first...

Hiei barbed with him to keep himself sane, to keep himself from going back to being the evil demon he was before... he needed him the most.

You knew Kuwabara knew this, and he let them think he didn't for their own benefits...

You often wondered what would happen to them when they found out that you had become the one that was helping him keep sane...

Kazuma and you had been going out dancing...

Waltzes, Samba's, even Tango's... all kinds, he was a great teacher and you learnt fast.

Kuwabara was a fantastic dancer and had started dancing with you when you had spoken about what he did to let off steam.

He had told you truthfully, and then he asked if you danced.

You told him you did, but never had lessons as you were either training or playing music, so he had started teaching you.

You both snuck out now and then to go dancing.

Yukina had come and watched a few times, but you weren't sure if she realised just why he danced.

You watched as they stopped at the top and stared at you and the demons.

Then suddenly it hit you... you were just attacked by demons out to kill you.

You slowly walked over the porch steps, unsure of whether or not you would make it with out your legs giving way.

You made it, but you did fall and not sit on the step.

You landed hard but the pain didn't register.

"(Y/n)?" Kazuma asked

"Hmm?" you replied looking up at him.

"What happened here?"

You proceeded to tell them in a kind of detected manner. When you finished you looked up.

"If Hiei hadn't come when he had... I don't think I..." You couldn't finish, and you didn't need to. They all knew what you meant.

Kazuma helped you up and walked you to your room.

You barley slept at all, and when you did, you had that dream again.

You were in the forest, sitting where you normally did when you didn't want to waken the household when you played you guitar.

But you were watching yourself from a distance, and you could see a pair of eyes in the tree besides the one you leant on, and another pair further away on the ground.

The eyes on the ground shone a washed out grey in the moon light, but the eyes in the tree, were yellow/white... like a light reflecting in a mirror, but showing none of their true colouring.

As you sat there playing the eyes on the ground moved towards you, you being oblivious to this kept playing.

But the eyes in the tree moved, and your spying self watched as they came to a stop besides the grey ones, just moments before the grey ones fell to the ground and closed.

The colourless eyes walked towards you, but as they did you would get pulled away and you would wake up, confused as to why this dream kept returning.

You had only ever had a few recurring dreams, and that was a long time ago.

But what amazed you, was the more you had the dream the more you remembered, and it was slowly getting clearer.

You knew you wouldn't get back to sleep now, and you didn't want to go sit at the tree after the dream, so you sat in the lounge watching the late night movie.

It was an old movie, the stars danced across the screen, you watched intently, picking up on a few things from them as you watched.

You didn't realise you had fallen asleep until you woke up, finding the blanket from the back of the couch wrapped around you.

You sat up when you heard footsteps coming down the hall, turning you see Kazuma standing there.

"Morning sleeping beauty" he smiled

"Morning" You get out around a yawn.

"Did you sleep well?" he sat down besides you.

"Not really, I kept having this weird dream." You admitted

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah... It's just a dream" you tell him although you're not so sure about that now.

"Are you ok... Yesterday was..." he trailed off trying to find the right word

"Yesterday was expected. I was warned that this might happen, I just never thought I would be alone when it did happen..." You sigh and then look him in the eyes "If Hiei hadn't come when he did they would have killed me"

"Possibly, but you did restrain one of them, you may have been able to do the same to the other" he tells you

"I don't think so, but thanks for trying to make me feel better" you smile and go to shower and get changed.

Yukina had made breakfast today, after coming to an agreement of mixing it up a bit, and just letting the other know if you really wanted to cook a meal.

Sometimes you would cook together, and that was always fun.

You walked past the kitchen smelling a wonderful array of foods and not feeling the least bit hungry.

You knew what you wanted to do, and you were going to do it.

Now.

**Left it here as I am still working on the next chapter, plus I liked the idea of leaving you wondering lol.**

**Thanks to those who read this!**

**Much love**

**DDD**


End file.
